


Единственная настоящая слабость

by zabavnaya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, F/M, Gen, Masturbation, Other, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabavnaya/pseuds/zabavnaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив обнаруживает свою единственную настоящую слабость, когда случайно видит Баки и Наташу во время занятия любовью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Единственная настоящая слабость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His One True Weakness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/891920) by [MoiyaHatake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiyaHatake/pseuds/MoiyaHatake). 



Там не на что смотреть: голая, порозовевшая от прикосновений кожа, изгибы тел, мускулов, случайно показавшееся лицо, или рука, или нога, или пальцы в волосах, – и он действительно не должен смотреть. Совсем не должен. Не должен стоять здесь, уставившись из полумрака общей ванной через щель слегка приоткрытой двери на своих друзей.   
Но звуки тяжелого дыхания, периодической ругани, ворчания, стонов, шлепков, ударов рукой о стену – страсти, которая просачивается из соседней комнаты, – ошеломили его.  
Там не на что смотреть, но ему и не обязательно видеть все. Стив считает, что частей тела и звуков более чем достаточно. Гораздо лучше, чем те картинки из интернета, которые Тони пытался показывать Стиву, чтобы «вылечить» его девственность. И настолько же душераздирающе, как то, что он прячет звуки собственного дыхания под воротником футболки, плотно зажатым в зубах.   
Он знает, что не должен быть здесь. Смотреть с лихорадочным вниманием и мокрыми, пунцовыми от вины щеками, пока обе руки –  _его и ее_  – двигаются с тем же ритмом и страстью, что и тела в комнате. Он не знает, когда успел сползти на пол, когда в комнате стало слишком жарко, и ему пришлось приспустить штаны, сомкнуть пальцы на своем члене – на необходимости, желании, вожделении – и  _сжать_.    
Он не должен этого делать. Только не это. Только не здесь.  
Но осознание этого не помогает, и Стив скользит пальцами дальше, дразня напряженные мышцы. Обе руки –  _его и ее_  – тесно сжимают кулак и  _скользят-трогают-поддразнивают_ , пока не оказываются скользкими от недель разочарования и целой жизни стыда.  
Стыд и вина заставляют его сидеть на полу ванной; светлые, влажные от пота волосы прилипли к лицу, футболка с  _тем самым_ щитом вздернута вверх, штаны болтаются низко, спущенные с бедер. Так тихо. Так осторожно. Так отчаянно. Так необходимо. Смотреть на них. Кончать вместе с ними.  
Беззвучно. Задыхаясь. Лицо и живот – влажные от следов его любви – блестят в свете, что пробивается через кусочек пространства между ними и Стивом. На мгновение он чувствует себя освобожденным от безумия, что сам взращивал внутри себя.  
А потом свет погасает, и он снова остается один.


End file.
